1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hairpiece products and, more particularly, is concerned with a hairpiece with detachable portions having continuous fastening segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hair replacement products, commonly known as hairpieces, have been used for many years by many people who have experienced bald spots and other forms of hair loss on their head. Full hairpieces such as wigs and partial hairpieces such as toupees have been among the most common forms of these hair products for some time. These hairpieces have been developed in a variety of shapes and sizes to deal with a variety of hair loss problems.
Representative examples of hair replacement devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,234 to Klugmann, U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,943 to Trowbridge, U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,603 to Young, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,622 to Meerson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,100 to Megna, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,841 to Won and French Pat. No. 342,365 to Gaillard. The Young, Jr., Won and Gaillard patents particularly provide devices having detachable and interchangeable hairpiece portions with a common element being multiple discrete connections generally in the form of snap or strip fastening elements which appear to require precise registry of the fastening parts for a proper fit. A problem exists, however, with these devices in that such means which require a precise registry of fastening parts for reconnection of a hairpiece portion can be cumbersome and tedious to the wearer.
Consequently, a need remains for a hair replacement device which overcomes the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in their place.